


The Birth of a Misanthrope

by WilliamBoyko



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Monologue, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamBoyko/pseuds/WilliamBoyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU from Life is Strange. Might have continuity errors,but I just took the character and concept of Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of a Misanthrope

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Have a good day :)

NATHAN  
(Nathan is pacing around a bit. He takes a few pictures of Kate. He tries different angles. He hears Kate say something. To Kate/Himself) Bad guy? I assure you, I’m not the bad guy here. I’m just trying to make art. Beautiful art. I was 16 when it happened, but it wasn’t a year ago; it was yesterday. It’s been and has been every day since. If you listen closely, you can hear the music still playing in the background. Night Train by Guns and Roses, (Beat) you can see how cultured my family was. My mom was working late that night, so my dad made dinner. Sorry, let me rephrase that, he ordered pizza. I didn’t care, I loved pizza and simple pepperoni was a steak dinner in my mind. The pizza came, and shortly after, so did my mom. We all sat around the table and we (trying to keep a straight face) prayed to god. (chuckles) We were so foolish. Like god can actually “help” anyone. Anyway, after saying grace (laughs again, but continues on) we devoured the pizza and we just sat there talking-and by talking I mean the usual family stuff; school, work, how big a drugged out whore my mom was, and how I’m such a fucking loser. You know, I really miss all those talks. It was then when the exhaustion hit and the world became distorted. Well at least more than usual. What followed was silence. I could hear only my mother’s stilettos, clicking against the hardwood floor. Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack. When I woke a bright light was shining on my face. And for a minute, I thought I died. For the briefest moment I thought the whole “god” thing you talk about was real. What happened next proved that god was dead, plain and simple. I saw 2 silhouettes, one was my mothers, the other was that of an animal. That’s when I met Mr. Jefferson, a name mentioned in every photography magazine. (To audience) He’s our teacher (Motion to Kate and himself) and I’ve learned a lot from him. See Jefferson’s like a werewolf; He acts good natured throughout the day and people love him. Hell, Victoria flirts with him, daily. However, once it becomes night, an animistic part of him comes out- yet I still love it. Even though he’s an animal, he depicts beauty. (Back to Kate) He was taking pictures of my mom. She was tied up, not moving a muscle. Jefferson stopped and walked towards me. (As Jefferson) Well, look who’s up. You were about to sleep through the best part. You’re Nathan, right? The young brilliant photographer: you’re in my class next semester. I’m hoping you have a photographers eye because you are going to love what I’m about to do. (As himself, Nathan) He then proceeded to paint a red pentagram on the wall behind my mother. (Full of anxiety) I was fully awake at this point, but I was convinced that this was a nightmare .There is no way any living human person could do this. We have morals, a conscious that stops us from doing these things- It just kept getting worse and worse. He pinned her to the wall in some sick, crucifixion. I was going to puke, it was all so repulsive. But still, I couldn’t look away. It was all so morbidly fascinating. (Anxiety to the max)When he ripped the flesh on her palms by putting the nail in; the scream. Oh fuck, I’d never heard a more vial sound. It’s that ear piercing scream that still haunts me today. (Very calm, almost too calm) But everything changed after. I finally understood why Jefferson does what he does. The whole image was overwhelmingly beautiful. The blood running down her palms. The way it flowed was so surreal. Everything was so clear after that. The sound of the blood trickling down her body; like tranquil water rushing down the stream. As I stared in awe and wonder, Jefferson turned around and said, (As Jefferson) You like that, huh? Oh, just wait my young protégée. (Beat)I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want more. Yet, the show hasn’t even started yet. Do you notice the different shadowing and the way the light plays of her body? Isn’t it just simply beautiful? Here, I trust you. Why don’t I loosen the straps for you to take notes? Consider this you first lesson; I expect your full attention. (As Nathan) I was not prepared for what happened next, but Jefferson knows art. My oh my (loss of words) was it breathtaking. He took a nearby canister of gas and poured it all over her body. (To audience) It’s truly a pleasure to watch Jefferson work. The precision he has; his hands are still as he works. His eyes are those of steel. He’s just so (pause) perfect when he works. (To Kate) After that, he lit a match and her body was engulfed in electric orange flames. Her whole body was ablaze and it truly was a beautifully ghoulish sight to see. Then we just watched for a while, Jefferson taking photos, I took notes. (Nathan has a moment to himself. He pours a drink and takes out his camera. He notices Kate praying) Don’t pray, you’re ruining the shot. Look, I’m a bad person, you’re a bad person, and everyone in Arcadia Bay is going to hell. We’ve all done horrid things. You say your pure, but look at you wearing that corset. You look like a whore. Won’t your god be upset with you? You know god’s not real. He’s not. Look, I’ll prove it. (Puts down drink, Gets down and prays to god, mockingly) God? Hello, it’s me, Nathan. I’m a horrible man and if you don’t want me to hurt this (over dramatic) innocent, pure child of yours then kill me. Smite me with all your power and let precious Kate here, go. And while I’m here I want to thank you for killing my mother. Thank you for killing her and saving bad people like Jefferson and I. Like me, you probably enjoyed watching her die- just like you do with the millions that die monthly. You claim to have the power to kill all the bad people, yet you fall short. I get it you’re busy doing whatever the fuck you do. (Gets up) God doesn’t fucking exist, you stupid cunt. (Pulls out a needle and injects it into Kate, very calmly and soothingly) Good night. You’ll remember none of this. (Starts to take pictures. After a while, cuts Kates throat, Beat. Starts to lose it) Nothing; you ruined the shot. God fucking damn it; you’re the worst subject yet. You have no beauty in you, you stupid fucking cunt. You call yourself religious; you’re the biggest whore on campus. (Walks over to his drink and takes a sip; starts to calm down. To audience) Don’t you fucking judge me. What I do is art and in some twisted way, you like watching me work. If it was so maddening you would have done something. You would have called the cops, or even looked away, but you just watched. The same way I did when I saw it for the first time. You’ll get used to it after a while. The void will overwhelm your heart. Let the hatred fill you, then do whatever the fuck you want to do. You want to beat the shit of that bully? Go ahead, you’ll feel great. Don’t fight it, it’ll get you nowhere. For every child’s laugh, there’s an ocean of screams rippling in the distance. So really, it’s all pointless. Find beauty in the destruction of the world. (pulls out medicine bottle)You try to get help and all the doctors do is give you drugs. And all they do is fuck with your mind and give you constipation.(Throws bottle across the stage) So close that door to reality. Believe me, there’s nothing good out there. You close that door fully, don’t leave it half open or ajar or you’ll get hurt. (Pulls out gun) It might not be today, I might not be tomorrow but one day this gun is going to go off, and it’ll all be over. I’ll finally forget. All the horrors in the world will be gone and the door will remain close. As it creeks shut, I’ll look back on my work and see that it was good. (Chuckles and points gun at audience) And everyone, everything will be gone.


End file.
